Entwined Destiny
by Athena Katorea Knightstar
Summary: Queen Veanessa Antwort had a daughter, however she gave up her inheritance in favor of her half-brother, Tiashe. However when the Raggs War broke out, what happens to the princess? Kapitel 2 is out!
1. Kapitel 1

Title: That in which destiny would come true.

Chapter 1: Sklave Princess

[Note: I don't know what the currency in Barsburg. Here, the currency is falks.]

Eve grunted as she felt another blow onto her side. Her hand quickly throw the sharp part of the chain scythe to the criminal's neck, pulling it harshly as it hit its mark and tore off a deep cut across the throat. Her eyes gazed at the sight with no emotions raging inside the green orbs. The chain scythe she used was smeared with countless blood from many criminals was held strongly in her hand as the metal door was slammed open and the sklave runner, Kyle enters with a strange woman.

"I'll take her." The woman chuckled as if she was pleased by the cold-blooded punishment carried out by a 10 year old girl over a B-class criminal.

"Are you sure ma'am? I'm sure there are others more suited other than this-!" Kyle wheezed, trying to discourage the buyer from purchasing his most skilled sklave.

"Are you questioning your client, you scum?" growled the woman furiously. Kyle yelped in fright as he rushed to Eve's side. Pulling her harshly be her sklave collar, he dragged her out, without noticing the woman's gaze soften at Eve's lightless green eyes.

{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"290855, this is your new mistress. You will do as she says and not disobey her at any cost. Understood?" Kyle threthened in a low growl as he dragged Eve to her new mistress; the woman she'd seen earlier. Eve's eyes wandered upon her mistress' face. The woman appeared to be in mid-twenties to early thirties with luscious black hair tied high in a ponytail and wise blue-green eyes. No, her mind concluded, the colour's more into sea foam. Inwardly, she was astounded to see a rare eye colour but she didn't show it in her expression, seeing as Kyle was still around to hit her.

"Good. Here's the falks. All F$26,000,000 of it." Grumbled the woman as she took the child's hand in hers and stode away with a Sklave certificate and a card in hand.

!$#&^(*_)*($%$$%(*_)+_)_&^&$%^$*(+)((^^&$%$$*(*_+*(%%^#$%$#&^*(*_)(+_)_)&*&%

The woman took her to the dense forest of the 7th district, where after hours of flying in the Hawkzile and walking through the forest, they finally arrived in a strange ethenic village that just appeare in the middle of nowhere. As Eve tries to come up with an explaination for this phenomenon, her master, Shisuki from what she introduced to her, took her into a hut and unlocked the collar from her neck with the card she was given; releasing Eve from her trance.

"Wha-?" Eve breathed as she scanned her surroundings. Shisuki sat down heavily on the piles of animal furs and silks across her in a posture not very acceptible for a woman. Her legs were wide apart and her arms were crossed behind her head as she leaned against the skinned Beosia Bear fur. Glancing at Eve in disintrest, she sighed heavily.

"Princess Wilhemina of the Raggs kingdom." Eve snapped up from hearing her true name before assuming a non-chalant look on her face but Shisuki already caught her former expression from the edge of her eyes.

"I do not know of whom you refer to." She said coldly.

"Oh, but I do. You are Princess Wilhemina Eveline of Raggs, daughter of Weldeschien of Raggs and Veanessa of Antwort." Shisuki was no fool and neither was Eve.

". . ."

"Well?" Shisuki coaxed, trying to make her give in.

"What do you want?" Eve sighed kneeling into a regal sitting posture on the fur across from Shisuki. Shisuki's eyes glimmered. She'd knew she would give in.

"Nothing in particular. However, he told me to find you and to take care of you." Shisuki grunted as she mention of him, wincing in her mind in dislike.

"Who?"

"Fea Kreuz." Even mentioning of the bishop's name made her nose scrunch in dislike, which Eve didn't notice thankfully.

"Why would uncle-?"

"Because he's dead. Killed by the soldiers of Barsburg." Interupted Shisuki. Eve stared at her in horror and surprise as tears began to accumulate her eyes but she refused to cry. Not now.

"Listen. I got the powers as a priestess of the old religion and your uncle. . He's contacted me prior to his death and wants me to raise you instead. I tracked down your yonger brother and he's safe with Miroku-dana. Even if he's a bastard." Shisuki muttered the last part, not wanting to worry the fallen princess anymore than necessary.

"Aria!" Shisuki calls out. A young woman, barely 13 of age entered the hut with her eyes were downcasted in respect.

"Take her to the springs. She's gonna need some new clothes as well. Please handle her for the time being." Ordered Shisuki as she lighted her pipe for a quick smoke.

"Understood my lady." Aria bowed as she gently shows Eveline the way out.

_Fea, I hope this will end up well. . . _Thought Shisuki as she watched the princess leave with Aria; dreading the distant future that is to come upon the fallen Raggs princess.

!$#%$&^&%$#$%&*&)(_)(_&(*%^%#%$%$*&

This is my very first 07-Ghost fiction and I hope it meets your expectations. Review if you want 'cuz I don't want to force you.

Athena.


	2. Kapitel 2

Chapter 2: Memories & Encounters.

#%&)&(()%&*(&*&(

The young 7 year-old Crown Princess chuckled as she watched her younger half-brother in happiness. The 1-year-old Wahrheit Tiashe ran all over the garden, chasing his sky blue ball around the lush garden as she worked on the handkerchief she was sewing her name on. Eve's attention then turned to the purple silk handkerchief in which she had done only one part of her name and it was 'Wilhemina'. She was only partly done with the part 'Eve' to form 'Eveline' to her name. Her attention was turned to Tiashe when she hears a cry from the young boy. Placing her needlework in the handicrafts basket, she ran over to the boy to assess the matter personally.

"Eva! Hwurt! Waaa..." cried Tiashe was he held onto his scraped palm. Taking off the cloth that held her own bandages together and tearing off a strip of cloth from the sleeves of her dress, she went over the short distance to the water fountain and wet a little of the cloth before returning to Tiashe's side and wiped off any dirt from his injury, listening quietly to his whimpers in a calm manner. She cast it away the cloth and clamly sends a healing zaiphon to heal the minor cut, putting the smile back on her brother's face.

"There Tiashe-kun." She smiled before kissing the healed palm gently, earning a giggle of delight from her little brother.

"Thank oo-nee-chan." Smiled Tiashe as he ran to get his ball. Eve smiled before a familiar voice calls out for her attention.

"Eve, wakey wakey!"

"Eve!"

"Eve!"

"**EVE!" **

**SMACK!**

"**OWW!" **

Eve groaned as she sat up, glaring at Ashirat, who's glaring playfully at her. Before they can proceed to their early morning petty quarrels, Shiyuki, who was in a good mood today, decides to call on her wards.

"EVE! ASH! RIA! ARIA!" hollared Shiyuki in a very loud booming voice, sending her wards in a flurry of fright as they ran all around the rooms trying to get ready before the countdown is initiated.

"FIVE!" Stampedes of rushed feets echos throughout the house as Shiyuki hollared the next number.

"FOUR!" Rianna hastily tied her sash as Aria tied her hair with a ribbon and went to the kitchen, leaving the other girls to come face the devil queen.

"THREE!" Eve ran her hand over her hair and marched over to the kitchen to see Shiyuki nod at her in approval while Aria calmly poured some tea for her breakfast.

"TWO!" The two girls can hear Rianna and Ashirat argue heatedly.

"ONE!" Shiyuki's voice seems to snap the girls out of it and they came rushing like the winds.

"We're here!" gasped the other two girls as Shiyuki grinned wolfishly, putting down the blaster she frequently used on slackers. She hands over four bowls of rice and stew and said. "Eat and then get ready. We're going hunting later. If we are lucky, we can hunt down a Dianel Deer and have it for tonight's feast."

^*^*(^(%*

Eve aimed her arrow silently to the deer, pulling the bow tight. The Dianel deer's meat was tender and would make an excellent dinner for tonight's feast, she mused. However a loud explosion caused her to release her arrow too soon and as the arrow struck a nearby bark with a** twang**. The deer ran away, having seen that it was spared from being a target. Eve could only stare in aghast as the deer ran away, as was any hope of having deer meat tonight.

"Alright; admit it! Who did it!" screamed Eve in rage as she turned to her team. However, Aria, Rianna and Ashirat were not paying her any attention. They were stunned by something.

"Um . . . Natsuki, you should come and see this. . ." Aria pointed in the direction of the thing that caught their attention. In exasperation, Eve shoved them aside and turned her gaze to see what had caused the explosion and stiffen as she saw what had crash-landed into their sacred forest a few feet away from them.

It's a crash-landed Ribidzil.

"Scatter!" She hissed and instantly they all conceal themselves with the forest. Each were scattered to surround the ship and attack when the signal is given. Eve waited for Aria to give the signal as she readies a red zaiphon orb. A few meters away, she was able to see Ashirat drawing out her broad sword from its sheath that she always kept strapped at her back; concealed by her black robe. Sudenly a bright blue zaiphon ran in front of her; the signal for attack as Aria traps the surrounding area with her zaiphon to prevent any escapes. Eve got out of her hiding spot and launched her attack; casting her bright red zaiphon to the ship as all the girls began to attack.

#^)((+_)+_*$%$$%$(

Rianna draws her whip and entered the ship through the hole Aria & Minatsuki had blasted through for the girls to infiltrate and slashed forward at her opponent; a slender build man with long angular face, a long nose, a small mouth and full lips with short brown hair with a few strands hanging over his face and greyish-blue eyes, who dodged her chain whip with a rapier sword. Rianna frowned as she looked back to see Minatsuki and Ashirat enters through the hole she just gone through. When they start going on the defensive pose, Rianna scowled.

"If you plan to help me, I won't need it. Go find someone else to beat up, Ashirat, Minatsuki." She sneered. Ashirat then lowered her defenses and swished her fist in a threathening manner.

"If you want to get cocky on me Rianna you better come up to me and fight!" Minatsuki however, tried to console Ashirat.

"Ash! Don't do it! Let's just search the place and leave, okay?" Mina weakly suggested.

"Fine. You hear me Rianna! You're dead once this is over! Come on Natsu!" She turned the other way and ran, dragging Minatsuki along. Rianna then blocked the sword that almost hit her left shoulder with a concealed arm blade that she secretly strapped on both arms and released her whip, releasing the other blade on her right arm and pose into a defensive pose.

"I'm Rianna."

"Katsuragi." Her opponent replied curtly. Lacing her blades with yellow aura, she smirked at her opponent and rushed to deliver her attacks.

#%%&**(&_)*(^^$

Ashirat and Minatsuki (Eve) made their way through the corridor with their weapons drawn; Ashirat holds her broadsword, Silfarion while Natsu holds her longsword, Ravelt. Ashirat silently creeped into a corner and ambushed a mid-teen boy with neck length, pale blonde hair parted to fall over his right eye and bright blue eyes. He screamed in terror when Ashirat jumped in front of him and effortlessly, the female huntress knocked the boy out with her fist. She took note of a large sabre sword sheathed by the boy's belt and sighed.

"Gotta hand it to them Natsu; they hire a boy who's actually a useless, no-good, pampered brat." Ashirat smirked. Eve chuckled before looking forward to see a tall lean looking man with a dark skin tone and black hair, which is rather messy and spiked up. His eyes were concealed behind a pair of armless, rectangular black sunglasses. However, Eve couldn't help but feel a sense of apprehension when he stared at her. Ashirat however smirked at their newcomer but Eve noted that Ashirat was slightly blushing. Holding her broadsword up, she looked up into his eyes and said.

"You're up for a fight?"

"No thanks Ash." Eve declined, to which Ash only shrugged.

"Is that an offer?" he chuckled. "I'm curious though. Who are you?"

"Ashirat of the Gold Flame." Ashirat smirked, holding her sword to the side. "You?"

"I'm Hyuuga." The man replied with a smile.

Ashirat then launched the first attack by swinging her sword to Hyuuga's side and was blocked by Hyuuga's katana. Ashirat drew back and sent strike after strike against Hyuuga and yet Hyuuga managed to block every blow smoothly. Eve was amazed by his skills. Ashirat was the most formidable warrior of the Alzatecs aside from herself and Rianna and yet, he was able to hold up against her without her even using her special zaphion, golden flames. Knowing Ashirat, she won't even think of using it at all.

Sneakily, she moved pass them and made her way deeper into the ship until she reached the cockpit of the ship. At first, she restrained her gasp at the size of the place. However, she then tensed when she saw that she wasn't alone. Before her was a tall, slender build man with pale white skin, neck length, wavy pale albino hair and violet eyes. Eve was breathless to see the most beautiful man she'd ever laid her eyes on. However, in her mind, she couldn't help to think that he was somewhat familiar, in a way.

"An infiltrator, I see." He noted with a cold glare. Eve frowned. _Us? Infiltarate?_

"Sorry but we don't take tresspassers in our forest very well. And you take us as infiltarters? Speak for yourself! This is the sacred Alzatar forest and you are not even welcome here!" Eve lashed out, her sword now sheathed, seeing as there are no threats around.

"Oh? The legendary forest? Then forgive us for our ship experienced some . . . problems and had to take and emergency landing." Ayanami explained in a polite tone. Eve sighed. Sending a telephatic message to her friends to cease attacking, she looked at him with her light green eyes and decided it's simply not worth their energy to fight. It's best if they help them repair their ship and send them off. Besides, she doesn't want to have to explain to Shiyuki why Ashirat is hyper-crazy . . . again.

"It's seems that we misunderstood. We would like to apologize by extending our invitation to allow you to stay in our village for a few days as we help you in repairing your ship." Eve offered, holding out her hand. Ayanami nodded in agreement, taking her offer and shook her hand. However, as they touched, Eve gasped as she got a vision of a lusious field and him, draped with a black cloak, staring at her with wise and loving eyes. But as soon as the vision appeared, Eve finds herself staring into his eyes. Shaking herself mentally, she released his hand as if it was burning hot and turned around, avoiding his enchanting violet eyes.

"Anyway, I'm Minatsuki. Minatsuki of the White Light." Eve introduced herself, opting to use her official Alzatec name. To the Alzatecs, to know one's full name means that person is very close to you. And frankly, Eve hoped they would be; in the future.

"Ayanami." He replied curtly, making Eve blush furiously as Ashirat entered the room with Hyuuga. Both were unharmed, which astound Eve as usually Ashirat would end up stained with blood. Yet, her clothes had no traces of blood, only minor rips and cuts.

"Natsuki-chan! I've finally found a worthy opponent!" Ashirat chirped, pulling Eve into a head-lock. Ashirat would only call her Eve when they are alone or in the midist of their close family. Only she and Shiyuki are allowed to call her Eve anyway. Soon Rianna entered the cockpit followed by her opponent earlier. They can see Rianna was slightly injured so Eve didn't waste time to hover over the young girl and heal her with the white light of her healing zaphion. Aria was the last to arrive followed by two other soldiers, fairly unharmed as she is fairly weak in fighting. Her boomerang, which was used to blast an opening for the girls to infiltrate through, was strapped on her back as usual. Aria was assigned to guard the exterior of the ship in case of any escapers with her manipulation zaphion that was formed as a gate surrounding the ship earlier. The two soldiers went to Ayanami's side; one was sleeping in the other's arms. Eve noted that the former looked more like a child to her.

"You okay?" Aria asked Ashirat as the latter laughed while the former ran her healing zaphion in the form of blue aura over each cuts and bruises Ashirat has, healing the latter. After the wounds were healed, Aria went to Ayanami and bowed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble. We shall help in repairing the damages we have done. I am Aria of the Blue Air." She introduced herself.

"I am Rianna of the Yellow Air." Rianna grinned, her blades folded in its straps again as she bowed.

"Ashirat of the Golden Flames." Ashirat chuckled.

"I'm Minatsuki of the White Light. Pleased to meet you." Eve curtisized, blushing again under Ayanami's gaze.

"Pleased to meet you too, Tsuki-chan! Remember me?" Hyuuga grinned, taking both of Eve's hands and shaking them to himself first, then to the other two soldiers that came along with Aria, he introduced them. "I'm Hyuuga. That's Kuroyuri and Haruse."

"Major, Stop that!" An annoyed tone was heard and Eve turned her attention to the newcomer. He has quite an average built and height for a boy with youthful, slightly round face, large brownish-amber eyes much like Rianna's and messy light golden blonde hair with a long fringe parted in the middle. Eve was surprised when Hyuuga roughly released her and skipped his way to the newcomer with giddiness of a child. Luckily, Aria managed to steady her from Hyuuga's rough handling.

"Kona-chan!" Hyuuga grinned as he pulled his begleiter into a really uncomfortable hug. Eve watched as Hyuuga got hit by his 'Kona-chan' for being 'an idiot' before he turned to them, introducing himself as Konatsu Warren and managed to introduce them to Kasuragi; who was Rianna's opponent earlier.

"Aria, I think it's best we announce our arrival to Shiyuki before the whole village go against them when we arrive later." Rianna giggled. Aria nodded in agreement as Ashirat blew a loud whistle. A magnificant white hawk came swooping in the room, landing on Ashirat's shoulder. After conveying the message to Ashirat's pet, the Alzatecs huntresses guided them through the forest to their home; The Alzatar Village.

^#%&^()(_)(_)*$^%

A/N: Kapital 3 coming soon! Review please!


End file.
